Question: $ -14.08 \div (8 \div 0.2) $
Explanation: $ = -14.08 \times (0.2 \div 8)$ $ = (-14.08 \times 0.2) \div 8$ $ = -2.816 \div 8$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{28}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${28}\div8={3}\text{ or }8\times{3} = {24}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{41}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${41}\div8={5}\text{ or }8\times{5} = {40}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{16}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${16}\div8={2}\text{ or }8\times{2} = {16}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-2.816 \div 8 = -0.352$